1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for improving packaging efficiency using three dimensional, computer simulated models with various optimization algorithms to determine optimal packaging configurations based on constraints including container limitations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for decontaminating, decommissioning, and remediating nuclear facilities involving the segmentation and packaging of contaminated items in waste containers in order to minimize the number of cuts, maximize packaging density, and reduce worker radiation exposure by creating a three-dimensional, computer simulated, facility model of the contaminated items and then determining the optimal location, orientation and sequence of the segmentation and packaging of the contaminated items based on various constraints including container limitations.
2. Prior Art
Nuclear reactions are capable of generating enormous amounts of energy. This energy has been used to generate electrical power for many years. Nuclear power plants instigate a nuclear reaction within a nuclear reactor. The nuclear reaction heats a circulating fluid to generate steam for a turbine. The fluid flows through a cycle. In a boiling water reactor, water is converted to steam within the reactor vessel and then supplied to the turbine. In a pressurized water reactor, a fluid is heated within the reactor vessel and then supplied to a heat exchanger to convert water into steam for the turbine. Large fluid handling systems, e including various pipes, vessels, and valves, along with other equipment are required to convert the nuclear energy into electrical power.
During the process of producing energy to heat water, the nuclear reaction also emits potentially harmful radiation. The radiation emitted during the nuclear reaction requires thousands of years to decay. This radiation contaminates the reactor vessel and other components of the nuclear facility including the fluid system. When a nuclear facility nears the end of its useful life, this radiation contamination presents special obstacles to the decontamination, decommissioning (D&D) and remediation process.
One such obstacle is the significant amount of waste that will be generated by the hundreds of facilities currently scheduled for D&D operations. The amount of waste directly effects the cost of dismantling, packaging, shipping, and disposing the contaminated items. Waste containers are expensive and disposal costs are high due to limited disposal space.
Another obstacle is the radiation exposure of workers to the contaminated items. Workers need to wear anti-contamination suits and must time their exposure to keep within acceptable limits.
Currently, the base line for decontamination and decommissioning nuclear facilities involves segmenting the contaminated items, either manually or by remote control, and packaging them manually. This approach is time consuming and inefficient in terms of packing efficiency, and results in high worker exposure rates. Typically, the waste containers are only partially filled. Void space within the waste containers can account for a significant portion of the waste volume. Disposal cost, driven by limited disposal space, is usually based on volume, rather than weight. Therefore, it is important to completely fill the waste containers as much as possible. This can be difficult due to the numerous shapes and sizes of the various contaminated items. In addition, waste containers may be limited as to weight, center of gravity, contamination levels, etc. More importantly, workers are exposed to radiation during the cutting and packaging process. Therefore, the amount of time spent in measuring, segmentation and packaging is critical.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a process that efficiently packages a container. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a process for decontaminating, decommissioning, and remediating a nuclear facility to optimize the segmentation and packaging of contaminated items. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a process for simulating the segmentation and packaging of contaminated items to train workers and thus reduce exposure rates during actual segmentation and packaging.